User talk:PyroShad
Hi! Hi PyroShad! Welcome to the wiki! :D I am one of your subscribers 05:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome To The Wikia! Hey Shad. Welcome To The Wikia! It's really great to know that you joined it! :D OMG, I never thought that you would join this wiki. ' Tsuchiya-Kun Sunshine Storm Spark Edge Dribble' 06:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to this wikia!! I hope you'll contribute a lot and even join the chat once in a while! (; By the way, I think you are THE PyroShad from YouTube? :'D Cya, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 07:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome! I hope you have great time here and make loads of friends! :) BTW I love your walkthroughs :D Beta22 Sunshine Storm 07:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) WELCOME Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome here~! I hope you will contribute a lot here~ If you have questions about the wiki, feel free to message me on my talk page~ :) Also, if you want to signature your message, use this~: ~~~~ Or the signature button at the top~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome!! Omg Shad you made an account on here!!!! Thats so epic, I dont know if you know me on youtube, but my name is FeyLune14. Its great you made an account on this wiki, I ensure you its real fun here! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Ah! I know you! Your TruePyroShad from Youtube! Man,i love your videos! And your the one who came to the chat earlier aswell! Well,Welcome to the wikia! (Ahah.....Sorry i'm so late..) Have fun editing and continue to make great videos! ;D See you around~ -- ~:Len Kagamine:~ Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock~ Hunting Lance~ Kodai no Tsubasa~ 16:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) HI Im on of your subscribers on lightning shad and true pyroshad at one point when you started your first strikers tutorial i thought you were on this wiki the smartnotebook and on pyroshad subscribed you under the codename ____ (Ironman14 (talk) 11:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC)ironman14Ironman14 (talk) 11:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) hey there pyroshad welcome to the wikia im glad u join i also have both strikers 2013 and neppu version hope we can be best friends im also from australia and sometimes i make youtube videos of chrono stone best wishes Kariyamasaki12 (talk) 11:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC)kariyamaski12 Minecraft Inazuma Skins Hey PyroShad! I really love your videos! I´ve seen your video, when you show your Taiyou and Fubuki skin on Minecraft,i really loved the idea, and i decided to do my own skins, maybe i can show you! I use the site Skincraft to do my skins, and you? Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 14:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Minecraft Inazuma Skins PyroShad spoke to me :D OMG I first tried to do with that Website, but was hard to me.. So i do with Skincraft! PyroShad spoke to me :D OMG Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 21:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Neppu ramei (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 23:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC))hello shad I watch all your inazuma leven videos could you tell me where to scout vampy vamp and SARU Minecraft and Inazuma eleven Is awesome Hi Pyro I am one of your biggest fans also i know you play Minecraft.And 1 question What is your Main Minecraft Skin ? Cause Mines Yamino Kageto and Hakuryuu or SARU Diablomax (talk) 20:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ~! Thanks for the Reply and hope to see you in the Chat ~! Diablomax (talk) 08:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello pyroshad (epic to send a message to u) I'm getting 2013 strikers who all has Keshins could u tell me? Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 17:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) CS game Hey Pyro, I was wondering if you're actually still active?? If you are, and see this message; I'll be getting the CS game (Neppuu) soon, do you have any tips for me? Also, do you know if I'm still able to download the Tiger Drive, Double Shot, Great Blaster etc. manuals? Thanks in advance GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Profile An anonymous user has been editing your userpage. If it was you, please remember to sign in before editing it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Mugshot Sprite Hi! I'm amazed that you're videos of the Chrono Stone game's walkthrough on youtube is in great quality, though, can I ask something? Could you take a screenshot of the members of Raimon (from your game, not on your video), or any team's mugshot sprite? I want to compare it with the old game DS Inazuma games' sprite. Well, I guess any team would work, but I guess let's start with the Raimon team? I want to check it. Welcome!!!! Hello,true pyro shad.Welcome to this wiki!!!!!!! I'm very shocked that u joined. Well,I'm Minecraftstar38 of YouTube name. And I am your fan. Feel free to ask anything ^^(sorry I'm late) Chinjunjun 08:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Raimon GO Mugshot Sprite! :D Pyro! It's really great! I was wondering if you could get a separate screenshot of the characters, this time for Raimon GO! It would really be helpful. It's for the sprite tables for the wikia pages! It really means a lot! If this is successful, there would be lots and lots of better quality sprites! Could you please post the Raimon GO member's mugshots separately? Like when you check them? :D It would really mean alot to us! Okay! It would mean alot! :D Thanks for the image! But there's one thing I worry about, it's saved in JPEG form, not in PNG form. I know this kinda sounds demanding but could you re give it in PNG form? Because even though when it was saved in the name with an extension of PNG, I checked the properties of the photo when I saved it and it was said to be in JPEG form. I don't know why but it appears to me in JPEG form and the quality seemed different. About the Sprites with Blue Edges Hi Pryoshad, I'm realizing that the sprites are keeping me blue edges. but do not worry, I'm trying to improve in Photoshop. when it improves, I will correct the sprites that recently went up like the Ichino's, Torb's and Tenma and Shindou's sprites of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Currently, I'm doing the Kariya's sprite and I'm trying to erase the blue edges. when I upload, please can you tell me how I was. Thanks for your attention. Ultimate Fabio (talk) 12:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Pyro about the whole PNG and JPEG format, forget that, apparently there's something wrong only with what I did. Anyways, thank you! Signature Hey Pyro. Without being offensive, I would like to tell you that, your signature does not fulfills the requirement it should. According to the Manual of Style - Signature section, your signature must have your name/nick name along with a link to the userpage and a time stamp. Hope you'll understand this and fix your signature. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:07/26.4.2013 Other teams Hi Pyro! Thanks for the previous one! I was wondering if there are other team's sprites you can take? re: Signature No you don't need to apologize to me. It's ok and by the way, thank you very much for the sprites :'D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:38/27.4.2013 Chat Hey Pyro its been a while since we talked on the chat I hope u will come on to visit Kariyamasaki12~ Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 09:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Teams hmm.... Hmmm..... I guess well if you can get some from this following teams: *Protocol Omega 1, 2 or 3? *Zanark Domain? *Zan? Giru? Garu? The Lagoon? Any of the following teams will be fine, choose what team or is available at the moment that you can do. (But I hope you can do the Feida one's >o<) Ah, Pyro! You don't have to rush all the sprites at once, you can post teammember's sprite slowly if you want, you don't have to give me all the teams at once just in case! :D Hey Shad.You are awesome.But I want to ask you something.Why your favorite character is Taiyou? 13:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) One Question I Know You Make Minecraft Vids Every Sunday But Last Sunday You Didn't,Why ? Im Not Angry Or Anything Just Wanting TO Know Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 14:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Great Job Hey Pyro Great scan video you did i even saw my username on the video xD. Its great to see the wikia in the video By the way the FFIV2 was just a Training thing for Shinsei Inazuma Japan The main Battle starts after the Finals. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 04:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Truepyroshad I love your videos, they are awesome. :-) MC Adventure Maps (I Don't know why i Keep on Asking Minecraft Questions) Hey Shad,One More Question on ur Minecraft Gameplay, Why Don't u Do any Adventure Maps or Mini-Games? Sorry for Asking so Many MC Questions but Im Just Confused. 'Diablomax~' 'Dark Tornado' ' Great Max Na Ore' ' Grand Fire' 14:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome I think that garsha wolfein and vanfeny vamp will debut in the next go galaxy movie because they had a connection with Grandfather Tamon112 (talk) 01:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC)09:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC)~ Konnichiwa Pyro-kun! I'm SapphireSpade! I watch your videos of the IE GO Chrono Stone and the updates of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. It's very nice to meet you! SapphireSpade (talk) 13:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Neppu Help Hey Shad can i ask you how do u get that key thing to unlock the route for that vetrans route in Past raimon. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) What a surprise i am stuck on that to Tamon112 (talk) 13:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC)13:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) thanks Thanks Pyro for giving me that. It really help me alot thanks again and nice match video by the way :D 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 07:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) LULULULU BATTLE CRY Anyway, hey Shad You know how to get Kizuna points easily in Chrono Stone? I'm trying to make custom matches and recruiting people/mixi-maxing takes up alot of points -FireTheEagle On your pyro paradox episode you asked how they would incorporate inazuma into super smash bros . I think they would use goalkeeper moves like rococo god hand x smashing another character. - Tamon112 Scans 12:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shad have you seen the new scans Tamon112 (talk) 02:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Truepyroshad,do u play servers in minecraft pc??? Sorry for asking,I'm just curious. 'Chinjunjun' 11:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Dear PyroShad, : I love your videos on youtube, but sadly I'm on episode 20 on Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy so I had to stop watching. So if you don't mind I would like to know where do you watch your Inazuma Eleven episodes so I can get caught up. : Ryuuseikid (talk) 06:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Thankfully, from Ryuuseikid : P.S.: On youtube my username is Ryuusei Boy, so you can also send me a message there too. Hi,Shad I am a big fan. I have watched all your videos and loved them and when are you planning to do Pyro Paradox Galaxy with the Walthrough. MatatgiSoul9 hey pyroshad i love your videos please could you subscribe to me as it would be a great help to my channel thanks ~captaincam13~ Omg pyro shad I love ur vids but just joined the wikia yesterday so couldn't say earlier! --Ninjaflame44 (talk) 16:14, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ninja Hey shad I've got a question: do you use an emulator for your videos. If you do please tell me. I really want to experience the GO games but don't wanna waste money buying a 3ds and the games. If you don't, too bad guess I just have to stick with Strikers 2013. Btw loved your videos 'SAIKYOU' 'Chaos Break' 'Kazaana Drive' 'Deep Jungle' 'Maou The Hand''' 18:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC)